


Day 255

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [255]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [255]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 255

Donnic and Maecon shared their morning meal together before getting to work on their new assignment. They had spent the previous evening going over the complaints filed against the guard and noticed a few trends. The most complaints came from Hightown but those were mostly nobles complaining that guards were rude to them or that things were not getting done fast enough. The few complaints that residents of Darktown dared to make were about guards using their power to bully, blackmail, or beat the residence.

“So,” Donnic said, “should we start at the top and work our way down or start at the bottom and work our way up?”

Maecon pulled out a report from the pile and passed it to Donnic.

“This one is recent,” he said.

Donnic looked it over. It was a formal complaint from an elven woman, Eloll, who claimed her brother was taken by a guard without cause. Donnic had seen this kind of complaint many times before. Usually it was from a family member who didn’t know about their relative’s criminal activity. There was very little information in the report, no arresting guard’s name, no name for the supposed victim.

“Why this one,” Donnic asked.

“I have a bad feeling about it,” Maecon said. “Residents in Darktown are afraid to speak out against us and it’s not easy to get an audience with the senechal. Eloll must have been very determined to get the report this far.” Donnic couldn’t really argue with that logic.

The two men had a hard time finding Eloll. There was no address in the report and the locals flat out refused to give them any directions. Doors were barred against their entry and hands reached to the hilts of daggers as they passed. 

Donnic eventually had the idea to do the clinic and speak to Anders. The apostate was also hesitant to talk to them at first, but when they explained their purpose for looking for Eloll he pointed them in the right direction.

Eloll’s place of residence could hardly be called a house, more like a lean to tent next to a burned out structure. There wasn’t even a door for them to knock on.

“Hello?” Maecon called out. There was a pause and an rugged looking elven man poked his head out. As soon as he saw them he ducked back into the tent.

“I don’t want any more trouble,” he called out. “I told Nabil that we’re squair.”

“We’re looking for Eloll,” Donic said. “We’re following up on a report she made about-”

“She’ll retract the complaint if that’s what you want,” the elf said. Donnic and Maecon shared a look. Whatever had happened between him and Nabil had him shaken.

They tried to explain that they didn’t want her to retract her statement but wanted her to fill in the missing information. Eloll came out and swore by Andraste that her brother, the other elf, Donnic assumed, had simply gone missing after spending some time with Nabil and she had overreacted. She claimed he had turned up a few days later after sobering up and that everything was fine.

With no more information forthcoming, Donnic and Maecon returned to the barracks to take another look at the report. There were several that either named Nabil or had a description of a guard that fit the man well enough. Putting the pieces together, Nabil liked to gamble in the seedier places of Kirkwall and when he lost, he would arrest anyone he owed money to. He would release them only if they agreed to forgive his debt. Sometimes he would ‘confiscate’ things from people he arrested. The only reports they had were from those who were later released, who could say how often he did that to people who never got out of prison to complain. 

They brought their finding to Aveline who refused to take action until they had more concrete proof. Donnic understood her reluctance. Nabil had been in the guards for long enough that he was one of the most experienced guards left. He had a lot of friends and the guard would miss his experience if he were removed. If they were to move against him there could be no room for doubt in anyone minds. Eloll and her brother would certainly not speak openly; they had nothing but their suspicions unless they could get someone to come forwards. 

He and Maecon now had a focus for their investigation.


End file.
